A Digital Christmas Carol
by LillyIceAngel
Summary: Myotismon Takes the Place of Scrooge! Ahhhh....BAH HUMBUG!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi this is my first fic, and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and if I did I wouldn't need to write a fic, I would make a big play that would air on Sunday night on ABC! Please Review. ^_^

**A Digital Christmas Carol**

The day was Christmas Eve, only a few weeks from now (Ha! I can see into the future!). The weather was cold and snowy. Busy in his castle, seeking revenge on the Digidestined, Myotismon was busy throwing darts at his picture of Gatomon, Demidevimon, and him. Actually, only throwing darts at Gatomon.

In the freezing outer office, Devimon, who got over the whole incident and actually forgave Angemon for killing him(Yeah, Right), was sadly looking at the new designs Myotismon had drawn up for destroying the Digidestined.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day," said Devimon meekly to his employer. "Will you be needing me to come to work, sir?"

"Christmas Day? Bah, humbug!" replied Myotismon, accidentally missing

Gatomon and hitting his face on the picture. "I suppose you must have the day off, I'll just hire an gekomon to come scan the plans I have set up for torturing 

"Princess" Mimi. But be sure you are here even earlier the day after. Christmas is a poor excuse for being a lazy clerk! And, why would a devil even think of celebrating a holiday with angels involved?!"

"Oh sir, you don't understand. Poor little Devidramon loves this holiday, 

since he now hangs out with regular digimon, and not just the virus kind."

Just then, Myotismon looked up with a frown from his desk, having heard 

A sound outside the window of his office. He went to look. 

Matt, Gabumon, Tai, and Augmon were standing outside the door grinning evilly as they sang the "Hey Digimon" song in a Jingle Bells rhythm, with some added words.

Tai: "Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon"

Matt: "Monster friends to the boys and girls"

Augmon and Gabumon: "Christmas fun to the Digital Woooorld!!!" 

Myotismon was enraged that those four even dared to sing to him. He opened the window and shouted to the boys and their digimon, "Get the heck outta here!" Matt and Tai grinned at him. "And you, boy with the big brown hair! Get some singing lessons. Even then, I still won't let you sing Digital Christmas Carols around here!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Scrooge!" Tai mumbled. 

'I wonder who Mr. Scrooge is,' Myotismon wondered as he looked behind him. No one was in the other room besides Devimon, who silently was singing "A Digital Christmas Carol." "QUIET!!!!" Myotismon yelled at Devimon. "BAH HUMBUG!!!"

Myotismon went back to throwing darts at the picture.. A smile came to his face when he hit Gatomon in the eye. "Cat's Eye!" he yelled.

He was interrupted by a knock at his door. Two digimon came into his office. One of them was Floramon, who said, "We are here to collect some money to the "Get Puppetmon a Friend" organization, so he can have friends for the holidays."

Myotismon remarked, "I haven't have time for all this talk of Christmas and friends. What rubbish! Let Puppetmon take care of himself. I did, and I'm doing great. 

The other digimon was Deramon. "But sir," He protested, "surely you must want to help a Puppetmon in need." 'I don't but if I didn't he would have killed me.' He thought. 

Myotismon shook his fist and croaked, "Christmas and Friends,(come on, say it with me: ) BAH HUMBUG!!!"

****

To be continued: What will happen to Myotismon when he comes home for the night? Find out on the next chapter of "A Digital Christmas Carol!" Bwaahaha!

Hey I hoped you like it! As always, please review.~LillyIceAngel &(^*^)&


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey this is my second part to A Digital Christmas Carol, part 1

I know DemiDevimon should have been Devimon's kid, but Devimon plays a special character, in this part of the fic.

Enjoy!

Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and if I did, this would actually air on Fox Kids.

And now…the feature presentation…..

**A Digital Christmas Carol, Part 2**

Myotismon ate a very cold dinner indeed. Frozen Mushrooms of Forgetfulness, but since they had been cooked, then frozen, the forgetfulness had left them. 

After dinner, Myotismon rested in his favorite hard chair. The same chair he sat in before the Digidestined came along and messed EVERYTHING up. (the same in the special technique (?) Digimon Game cards. As he stared at the door, he saw DemiDevimon's face appear(which made up most of his body^_^) Myotismon rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nothing was there "Bah!" He lit the fireplace, for even a ghoast virus type digimon can feel lonely, and yes, even a bit scared. "Humbug!" Myotismon snorted at the fire. The castle's cellar door flew open with a booming sound, and Myotismon heard clanging on the stares. He jumped up and said "Beware! I have my Crimson Lightning attack!" 

_Oh Myotismon, not even your Grizzly Wing attack could hurt me now_. Myotismon stiffened at the voice. 

"I know him! That's DemiDevimon's ghoast" Myotimon said 'Oh crap. I shouldn't have eaten him along time ago.' He thought. 

__

Oh Myotismon, you were my partner in crime so long ago. But I will ask one thing of you. Will you change your evil ways? (You gotta change your evil ways, bay bee!)

" And why should I?"

_If you don't, then you will end up like me, bound in chains. Every time a committed a sin, one link was added. See this one? This is for hurting Biyomon with my DemiDart. This one here is for tricking T.K. with so many things. See this one? This o-_

"BE QUEIT ALREADY! WHY ARE YOU TROUBLING ME!?!?!"

Please say you'll change…for me? My time…is almost up. Each time you do a good deed, one of your links in your chain will disappear… Myotismon, you will be haunted buy three ghosts…good..bye..dear friend…………

"No! Don't leave! You have been a good friend! I'm so sorry for what I've done!!!" Myotismon ALMOST cried. Actually, one tear did come out (and activated the crest of sincerity! J/k). 

Myotismon blew the fire out, and searched everywhere for ghosts, but there were none to be seen. 

"Time to sleep." Myotismon rolled over and over, thinking about the spirits. No one had come yet so he drifted off to sleep…

****

To be continued: Will the spirits actually visit Myotismon, and will he change? Find out on A Digital Christmas Carol, coming soon!

Review please! Tell me who you think should be the first and/or the second spirit!

(I was thinking of Leomon, or piximon for the first or 2nd)


End file.
